


Mullets, Undercuts, and Everything In Between

by piperandkatoptris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien!Lance, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Jealous Lance, Lance doppleganger, Lance with an undercut, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperandkatoptris/pseuds/piperandkatoptris
Summary: Lance and Keith are sent to investigate a distress signal on a deserted planet only to find... another Lance?





	Mullets, Undercuts, and Everything In Between

Lance was starting to get annoyed. Not only was he sent on a mission to investigate some distress signal with Keith, of all people, the planet they were on was the dullest one they've visited yet. The dusty brown ground was unforgiving to any plant that tried to grow, resulting in a cruel nothingness that spanned the entire horizon.

Keith and Lance had been walking for miles and Lance was never afraid to show off how fit he was, but there were _two suns_ in the sky and Lance was hot and he _hated_ sweating. It had been hours since they arrived on the planet, yet every time Lance glanced over to the raven-haired boy walking next to him, he always looked perfect. Even that annoying mullet of his was in perfect shape, hardly even tussled from the helmets they took off the moment they knew the atmosphere was safe to breathe. It wasn't that Lance was staring, but he just didn't understand how Keith managed to still look so nice! Lance knew for a fact that Keith didn't put half the effort into his appearance that Lance did every day. Lance has seen Keith walk out of the training room after a five hour work out and still look gorgeous. It just wasn't fair.

Lance was about ready to call it quits, and was about to tell Keith so, but before he could start, there was a loud explosion above them, and Lance was suddenly staring straight into a flaming ball of… something. Whatever it was, it was moving straight for Lance and he didn't have a moment to think before he heard a shout, and was tackled to the ground and out of the way by the red paladin. Keith already had his shield at the ready and was using it to shelter both himself and Lance from the flying shrapnel of the ship that landed not even twenty feet away from them.

As the flying debris eased up, Lance risked opening his eyes to see Keith braced above him, face just mere inches away from his own. Keith's eyes were focused on his shield, concentrated on keeping the both of them safe. This close, Lance could see every hue of violet in Keith's eyes and was blown away at how pretty they looked when he was intense like this. Keith looked down at Lance then, expression softening a little when he met Lance’s eyes.

Lance knew he was blushing, and his mouth parted slightly, trying to think of something to say, but all that came out was a quiet, “uh.” Instead, Keith pulled himself up and off of Lance, deactivating his shield as he stood. He did however, offer a hand to Lance which he gladly took. Keith didn't look at Lance again, distracted by the spaceship that had crash landed next to them.

The ship was in poor condition, smoke coming out of countless different spots on the ship, but the body was hardly even scratched. Lance didn't know what the ship was made of, but he thought the castle could use some of this metal.

“We should see if they need help,” Keith said, heading towards the ship.

“Woah, wait for me, would you?” Lance called after him. They got halfway towards the wreck when the door popped open on the side and out stepped a young man. A _handsome_ young man Lance observed from the tall, well built figure and stylish undercut he was rocking. The man turned towards them, revealing an equally attractive face that had both Keith and Lance stopping in their tracks. Lance _knew_ that face. He saw it every time he looked into the mirror because that was _his_ face. Lance observed the stranger again with a new understanding: that wasn't any attractive body, that was _his_ attractive body.

Lance didn't know what was going on, but apparently he had found his long-lost twin brother he never knew he had. Lance heard Keith breath out a soft, “Woah…” as they both realized what they were seeing.

To his credit, the Stranger Lance didn't look surprised at all and called out a greeting to them, “You must be the help I called for! I appreciate you getting here early. Sometimes I put these distress beacons out days in advance but still have to wait for help to come.”

Lance didn't know what to address first, so he just went with a curt, “Uh, yeah.”

Keith wasn't much help, since he was occupied with staring back and forth at the two identical men in front of him, too bewildered to pay attention to what the man was saying to them. “The name’s Vance,” he greeted. “And may I say, that you have one very cute mate.” At that, Vance looked over at Keith, who was still balking at him and gave him a slow once-over that made Lance’s skin prickle. “Looks like it's his first time seeing another Lanciod, huh?”

“A what?” Keith and Lance asked in unison. It was then that it dawned on the stranger that Lance looked as shocked as Keith did.

Vance looked at both of them, now just as shocked as they were, “Lanciodes? The great species from the lost planet Quipso? Do you really not know what I'm talking about?” At Keith and Lance’s matching bewildered faces, Vance sighed, grabbing the back of his neck in a familiar gesture that Lance knew because it was something Lance did when he was overwhelmed.

Vance looked up at Lance then, a look of pain in his eyes. “There used to be a whole planet of people who looked just like us…” Vance paused, “Sorry, what was your name?”

“Lance,” he muttered, “and my partner Keith,” he added.

“Right,” Vance said, dropping his arms back down to his side. “Quipso was attacked by the Galrans many years ago and we did what we did best; we fought back. The Galrans were too strong, though. As a result, most of us died. Only few were able to escape. You must have been a baby when you escaped” Vance looked anxious and watched Lance closely.

“So are you telling me I'm an alien? Cool!” Lance responded, delighted at the news. “I always knew I was different. These good looks were just too good to be true,” he said, shooting a dazzling smile at Keith, who was looking at him with concern.

“Lance,” Keith interjected “I don't think-”

“Ah ah ah,” Lance interrupted, wagging a finger in Keith's direction, “did you really think you were the only alien of the bunch Keith? You don't get to be the only special one” Lance joked. Keith still looked concerned, but let the matter drop.

“Well you two are very well-suited mates,” Vance commented.

“Oh, we're not mates… just partners” Lance corrected.

Vance’s eyes lit up at the news and leaned in closer to Keith, flashing him the flirty smile Lance had perfected years ago, “Well in that case…” Lance was bothered by that. He didn't think it would bother him to see himself flirt with someone, but something about the way Vance made Keith's cheeks flush red with his flirting made Lance want to punch Vance in the face.

Vance leaned back, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. “So, do you guys have the parts I requested?”

Lance recalled having to load up their pod with enough tech that they had to leave their lions behind in favor of the pods made for carrying heavy loads, “Yeah, we have it. It might take a second to get here.” Lance pressed a small button on his left glove that notified the pod of their current location. They had to leave it in order to not waste too much fuel. “Wait, how did you know to send a distress beacon before you even crashed?”

Vance, who had been waggling his eyebrows at Keith, turned towards Lance, “Oh! I knew my ship was going to crash soon, so I calculated where and when I was most likely to crash. Pretty talented, right?”

“You were off by a couple hours and miles, though,” Keith snarked.

Vance just laughed, “But that's not too bad considering the vastness of space, right?” Lance had to admit that it was rather impressive, but he'd never say that out loud.

Just then, the pod pulled up next to the wrecked space ship. Lance led Vance onboard to check if everything was there. “This is perfect!” He exclaimed. “Lance, would you be a dear and unload the equipment for me?”

“Why just me? Keith is the stronger one,” Lance whined.

Vance smirked slyly and said, “Because I need a strong man to help me repair the ship.” He bounded off the ship, most likely to continue flirting with Keith.

Lance was tired, and this Vance guy was grating on his nerves. He knew he acted about the same, but he'd never flirt with Keith like that. Keith was… different. Keith was too good for that sort of thing, but as Lance exited the ship, arms full of equipment, he saw Vance talking animatedly to Keith who was leaning against the ship and smiling at Vance. Lance scowled, dropping the stuff to the ground before stalking back onto the pod.

Keith never looked at Lance that way. It's not that it particularly bothered Lance, but he thought they were finally getting along. No matter what jokes Lance threw his way, he was never the cause of the dazzling smile that was currently on his face now. It's not that it really meant anything, but Lance wanted to be the reason Keith smile. Yet no matter what he said,  the jokes either flew over Keith's head or had him rolling his eyes. What did Vance have that Lance didn't? They were practically the same person!

The next time Lance exited the ship, Keith was actually _laughing._ It was a beautiful thing, his laugh. It was the only time Keith ever seemed to let go of the weight that weighed on his shoulders, and it reminded Lance of home, and filled his chest with the familiar comfort only Earth could provide. Lance huffed, and looked up at the sky to see the twin suns starting to set against the horizon. He turned towards Keith, “I'm gonna call Allura and let her know we found the source of the distress signal. Also it looks like we might have to stay the night.” With that, he turned back to where their helmets still sat on the ground, forgotten during the near collision with the ship just minutes prior.

He didn't get far before Vance caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, so this might be a little awkward,” Vance starts, stuffing his hands in his pocket, another nervous tick they shared. “But, my- our species is dying out and with all of us spread across the galaxy, I'm afraid we might die out soon.” Vance glanced up at Lance, pain and fear evident in his eyes.

Lance didn't know much about this species, but the thought of an entire species, _his_ species, dying out broke his heart. “Yeah…” he hesitated, “what can I do to help?”

Vance flashed a hesitant smile before continuing, “It's so rare to meet another Lanciod and even scarcer to meet one that's compatible. So I guess I'm asking if we could become mates.” He met Lance’s gaze then. “I know you're busy being a paladin of Voltron, but it'd only be for one night and then you can be on your way.”

Lance, shocked at the proposition, took a step back, eyes widened in bewilderment. Vance reached out again, grabbing Lance by his hand, and pulling it toward his chest. “I know this is a lot, Lance but I just want to have a child, and you may be my only chance. Please, just think about it?”

Lance didn't know what to say, but Vance was looking at him with an unguarded, vulnerable look on his face, so he nodded. He took back his hand, and continued walking towards his helmet, more embarrassed than anything else.

 

Lance made the call to Allura, assuring her that they were safe and that they'd be back in the morning after making sure Vance’s ship was repaired. He left out the fact that Vance looked exactly like him, still overwhelmed by everything that's been thrown at him in the last couple of hours.

Lance removed his helmet, but made no effort to move, mind on the proposal Vance has given him. Lance was no stranger to one-night stands, and he wasn't about to deny someone their only chance to have a kid, despite him being unclear as to how it would work. His only concern was Keith, it might be incredibly awkward having to explain to him why he was staying with Vance tonight and he didn't want Keith making fun of him.

Lance glanced back over at the ship, seeing Keith and Vance laughing and flirting as they repaired the ship. Just then, Keith leaned over a panel of the ship, putting his ass on display. Lance blushed furiously, but it immediately died when he saw Vance above Keith, clearly admiring the view. Keith pulled himself back up, and smiled brightly at Vance who had just made a comment.

Lance was furious, but he wasn't sure who at. He pushed himself off the ground, and grabbed the two helmets before marching back towards the ship. Vance had disappeared under the ship by the time Lance returned, and Lance used the opportunity to return Keith's helmet to him by shoving it into Keith's chest. “You forgot this,” he deadpanned.

Keith grabbed the helmet. “Woah, why are you being so pissy?” He questioned, a familiar scowl replacing the pleasant smile he had on minutes before.

Great, Lance thought, he couldn't even spend five seconds with the guy before making him angry. “Nothing,” he snapped, arms crossing his chest. “Why would I be angry?” He meant to pose it as a serious question, but it came off sarcastic and mean.

Lance looked down at his feet, kicking his boots against the ground and watching a layer of dust float up around his feet. He heard rather than saw Keith scuffle a bit himself, before sighing quietly. “Lance,” the boy said, soft and gentle. Lance didn't look up until Keith reached out and grabbed Lance’s bicep. The harsh glare had melted into an understanding gaze, looking up at Lance with an open expression. “Are you… jealous?”

Lance laughed, short and dry, “No, why would I be jealous? I've just been watching myself flirt with you all day. What's wrong with that? You can have fun with Vance, but we can't even hold a decent conversation! I don't even know why I try.”

Keith, infuriating and infatuating Keith, had the nerve to laugh. Lance was ready to start again, but instead Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s under armor and pulled. Keith’s lips found his own and kissed him. It was hesitant but lovely and Lance’s hands instinctively found Keith's hips. The ache that had sat on Lance’s chest finally dissipated, letting the warmth from Keith's hand that currently rested on his heart seep through.

Keith pulled back, but his hand stayed where it was. “I smiled, because Vance is a funny guy. _We_ fight because you're infuriating, but that just makes you endearing. You're jealous, but you don't have to worry, Lance. You're the only one I'm interested in.” Keith smiled then, brighter and truer than Lance had ever seen and Lance wish he had a camera so he could frame the moment.

Lance, smiling goofily, was about to pull Keith in for another kiss when Vance appeared from underneath the ship, conveniently in between their feet. “Well,” he exclaimed, “I guess you two are mates after all. That's fine, I don't mind sharing.”

Keith looked back at Lance, clearly confused.

“Ah, you see Keith...” Lance began, hand reaching back to scratch at his neck. He explained Vance's proposition and Keith seemed surprisingly cool about it. So much so, that he offered to join to help make it less awkward.

Which is how Lance found himself on a fold-out bed made for outdoor space-camping in between Keith and Lance’s handsome doppelgänger in nothing but the under armor from his suit. Lance was a little nervous. He may brag a lot, but a threesome was a new experience for him and a threesome with himself was unheard of. He wasn't the only nervous one, though. Keith confidently climbed onto his lap, but he struggled to find his balance despite being the fittest one here. Keith placed his hands on Lance’s cheeks before kissing him, hesitant at first, but still daring. They both pushed, nudging the other with their jaws and opening up, letting the kiss grow deeper and more intense with every passing second.

They parted, allowing Vance to draw closer, kissing Keith with the same intensity Lance had done before. Lance was no stranger to mirror sex, and he had to admit it was kind of hot watching himself make out with Keith. Lance watched as Vance nipped at Keith's lower lip and saw Keith respond by forcing Vance’s mouth open with a well-placed hand on his chin and a forceful tongue. Lance’s hands tightened on Keith's thighs which squeezed him back in response.

Keith's gaze returned to Lance, and reached for the bottom of Lance’s shirt, pressing his hands against Lance’s stomach as he lifted the shirt up. Vance came behind Keith then, nibbling at his neck and ear as he also worked Keith's shirt off. Lance reached his hand out to caress Keith's cheek, but Keith instead caught Lance’s finger in his hand, licking and sucking on it gently which caused a wave of arousal to rush through him. Keith smirked, no doubt feeling the result of his actions below him.

Lance flipped them over, pushing Keith down onto the bed and began kissing his neck. Vance, who had taken his shirt off at some point, was quick to join, working on removing Keith's pants and kissing up the inside of his thighs. Lance was lying to the side of Keith and worked his way down Keith’s neck, biting, sucking, and leaving mark after mark as he slowly reached Keith's nipples.

The joint effort of both Lance and Vance left Keith gasping and moaning. Lance took delight in every sound he made as he flicked Keith’s nipple with his tongue, working the other between his fingers.

Vance had reached the top of Keith's tight black boxer briefs and Lance watched as he slowly pulled them off revealing Keith’s hard dick leaking precum against his stomach. Vance smirked, blowing gently on the tip. Lance’s grip on Keith’s sides  and chest tightened and he raked his nails roughly down which caused Keith’s back to arch upwards.

Vance used the momentum to lift Keith's thighs onto his shoulders. Lance watched as Vance began to lick at Keith’s entrance languidly, enjoying as Keith gasped and squirmed at the unexpected sensation. Lance was struck at the image he was seeing. It was one thing watching himself in a mirror, or watching himself in a sex tape, but truly watching himself rimming Keith, fingers slowly pushing in deeper made Lance dizzy with desire. Lance removed his pants, suddenly too tight to be comfortable.

Keith reached out, hand finding Lance’s own. “Wait,” he gasped. At the command, Vance stopped and lowered Keith down on the bed. Keith repositioned himself on his hands and knees, this time facing Lance. He gave the go ahead to Vance who continued rimming Keith’s opening.

Keith grabbed at Lance’s hips, finding the edge of his own boxer briefs before ripping it down to reveal Lance’s own hard cock. Keith looked up at Lance, smirked, and kept eye contact as he licked up the entire length of his dick. Lance watched helplessly as his dick twitched against Keith’s tongue and groaned deeply as Keith wrapped his lips around the tip. Keith was skilled at this, Lance realized. His tongue swirled around the top before sliding down further. He repeated this process, each time taking in more of Lance’s dick. Keith moaned around his cock multiple times as Vance no doubt stuck his tongue further into him. Every time Keith moaned, Lance gasped and every time Lance gasped, Vance did something that made Keith's toes curl.

Lance’s hands fisted in Keith's mullet, getting closer to the edge with each movement. Before he could climax, Vance pushed up off of Keith and looked Lance in the eyes. “Fuck me,” he ordered. Lance was happy to oblige and brought Keith up for a deep kiss before reaching for the bottle of lube that was placed on the bed earlier.

Vance grabbed Lance and kissed him. It was hot and heavy and all Lance could think was, _wow I'm a really great kisser._ Lance grabbed Vance by the hips and flipped him over so he was on his knees like Keith was earlier. Lance opened the lube and poured some into his hands. He was used to the consistency, but the gel, although clear, seemed to be glittery and glowed in the starlight. He offered the bottle to Keith and slicked his fingers. As he did so, the lube enhanced the nerves in his fingers, giving him pleasure from the light breeze that blew across them. Lance pushed Vance’s boxers down to his knees and teased Vance’s entrance. Eventually, Lance pushed his first finger in. Vance moaned, pushing his ass against Lance's fingers. Soon after, Keith joined him, sticking his own finger in next to Lance’s. Together they moved, slowly opening Vance further until he was ready and eager for more.

Keith handed the bottle of lube to Lance and he spread a healthy amount onto his dick, feelings enhanced from the alien solution. Lance lined his dick up to Vance’s entrance, but hesitated. It was one thing watching himself, but it was weird to fuck someone that looked exactly like him. Lance was suddenly unsure about doing this. But Keith was there, and Keith was kissing him passionately, still damp fingers spreading a trail of lube across Lance’s cheek that caused his skin to tingle from the exposure.

Keith pulled back and rubbed a thumb against Lance’s lower lip, overly sensitive from the kiss. Keith smiled gently and kissed him more as Lance slowly pushed into Vance, forgetting about his moment of cold feet.

Keith retreated when Vance called for him, allowing Vance to use his mouth to please him. Lance thrusted forward, lube enhancing every movement he made. Lance watched Keith's head tilt back with pleasure. He pulled back slowly, making sure Vance was okay, but Vance was impatient and lifted his head off of Keith in order to push back against him. Lance grabbed his hips in response and picked up his pace. Vance managed to match Lance’s pace and saw his head bob in time with his thrusts.

Keith looked up then, staring at Lance, pupils blown and gaze heavy. Lance wasn't sure if Keith did it on purpose, but watched anyway as Keith's lips parted and tongue darted in and out, licking at his lips. Lance’s pace became erratic watching Keith.

Keith's jaw dropped then, thrusting his hips up as he came. Vance swallowed rather skillfully, but shouted suddenly as Lance found his prostate in a rather uncontrolled thrust. Lance pushed in again, hitting the same spot as he tried to control himself. A few more thrusts and Vance came over the bedsheets, head against the mattress and fists clenched against Keith's thighs. Both Keith and Vance moaned out Lance's name as Lance finally let go and came in Vance after thrusting in deeply one last time.

The three men, equally exhausted, helped clean themselves up before collapsing together on the mattress. Lance lied on the bed, Keith’s head on his chest and Vance’s back pushed firmly against his other side. Playing with Keith’s messy hair and gazing up at the sky above, Lance realized the planet he once thought was dull was truly beautiful at night. The barren planet allowed the galaxy above them to glitter and dazzle as bright as the small smile on Keith's lips.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lance and Keith watched as Vance loaded up his ship and take off into the sky. Lance knew he was staring at Keith again, but this time it was mutual and the two played a silent game of seeing who could catch the other staring.

As Vance's ship finally disappeared into the sky, Lance turned to Keith, grabbing his hand and bringing it to his heart. “You were right,” Lance admitted. “I _was_ jealous. I think had a huge crush on that guy” he joked.

Keith gasped, pulling his hand away and gently punching Lance on the arm. “What?” He exclaimed. “That guy was a jackass, I can't see how anyone could love him,” Keith sassed back.

Lance just laughed and reached for Keith's hand again. Keith stepped away, not letting Lance get close. Lance giggled, “Oh is that what's happening now?” Keith just smirked and stepped back again as Lance came closer.

Lance lunged for Keith, but he was too fast and Lance had to run to catch up to him. Lance chased him around their pod, both boys laughing loudly. Keith ducked under the pod only to be intercepted by Lance on the other side. Keith attempted to duck under his legs, but instead tripped both of them up resulting in Keith being pinned under Lance's body.

Laughing gently, Lance leaned in, nudging Keith's nose with his own. “I lied,” he whispered, “the only one I'm interested in is you.” Keith smiled at hearing his words repeated back at him, and drew Lance in for a slow kiss.

 

Minutes later they were ready for take off and as they flew back towards the castle, Lance asked Keith the question that had been bothering him the entire mission, “So… do you think I should get an undercut?”

Keith didn't respond, too busy laughing to take Lance seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a dream I had that I originally sent to [ whattthebodygraspsnot's ](http://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/) tumblr as an [ anon message](http://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/post/162571085046/omg-ok-so-other-lance-randomly-appears-on-a#notes) that I decided to go ahead and write into a full fledged one shot. I had a fun time writing it so I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
